Cross My Heart
by Wicked Lady
Summary: Bunny meets a demon from her past that seeks revenge by sending her into a never ending hell by making her go to four dimentions for one year each. If she dies, the year starts over. What will she do? If she makes it to the end, will she go home? Updated


The blaring of an alarm was drowned by the wail of fifteen year old Bunny Tuskino. "I'm so late!" Bunny screamed! She flew from her bed to her closet where she put on her school uniform. "Why didn't Luna wake me up?" she wailed again, running down the stairs, tripping only when she tried to put on her sock mid-stairs. Having no time for breakfast, Bunny ignored the buttered toast on the table as she grabbed her bookbag. Slideing on her shoes, Bunny left the house and began her daily run to school.  
  
The bell rang just as Bunny pasted the gates. "Oh no," Bunny whimpered.  
  
Bunny sadly walked up the steps to the school. If she was already late, there was no point in running now. The blond girl opened the door and, to her surprise, saw many fellow students in the halls! "Hey! Bunny, you're here early."  
  
The confused blonde turned to see her best friend Amy. "I am? I'm not late? I heard the bell..."  
  
"Yes," Amy afirmed with a nod. "That was the half hour bell."  
  
"Half hour bell? You mean I have half an hour before class?"  
  
Again, Amy nodded. "Yes, I normally get here an hour early to study in the computer lab." Amy followed Bunny's eyes and smiled knowing what her shorter friend was thinking. "Everyone else is here for the free breakfast in the lunch room."  
  
"Breakfast?" Bunny squealed in delight, earning herself many strange looks. "I haven't ate yet; I'm starving!"  
  
The blue haired girl smiled. "I was just headed there myself, but I'm still so shocked you're here early."  
  
Bunny smiled sheepishly. "Well, I thought I was late," Bunny confessed.  
  
Amy looked at the watch on her friend's wrist and started to laugh. "Well, no wonder. Your watch is off!" Embaressed, Bunny looked at her watch and learned that this was indead true. "Don't worry about fixing it just yet. I finished the repairs to the comunicaters last night; they show the time just as well as any normal watch!" Amy took a pink watch, very similar to her own, and handed it to the blonde beside her. "Pink, just like you wanted."  
  
"It's so pretty!" Bunny proclaimed, putting the comunicater on in place of her boring old watch.  
  
After a ruff day of school work, Bunny, Amy, and their friend Lita made way to a little temple that belonged to a firy girl called Raye. Bunny was part of a group; in fact, she was the group leader. Aside from herself, there was Amy (the brains), Lita (the brawn), Raye (the priestess), Mina (the second in command), and Setsuna (the mother figure). Many others had joined in on the group, but after peace settled into their once active warzone- like hometown, only those six and two cats kept meeting at the temple.  
  
Setsuna had a very sad look on her face as the three teens entered. Raye and Mina were siting on either side of Setsuna. "Pluto has some bad news," Mina informed the late comers.  
  
"Is something wrong, Pluto?" Amy asked Setsuna. Panic quickly set in on the blue haired girl's face. "Did something happen?" Amy's mother was a docter and Amy was on her way to be the same, so she had grown rather parinoid when it came to what dangers might befall the group.  
  
Setsuna looked down at her hands. "I'm afraid we have a new enemy, or rather, an old enemy." Seeing the confused look on her leader face, the green haired woman contiued. "Bunny, do you know what a cagon is?" The blonde princess shook her head. "Cagons are a type of dragon. They are part cat, so there are mostly harmless, but they can be very strong and very dangerus if provoked. Back in the Silver Millienium, there was a cagon named Mabuu. Mabuu had a gift that allowed him to control minds and open gateways. His mind control powers rested in one eyes, and the power to open gateways in the other. For years, Mabuu used his power to learn what people wanted and make a gateway that would let them be happy.  
  
"All was well untill he lost his right eye. Bunny, I'm afraid that it was your past self that was to blame. Mabuu became angry, had the Moon not been attacked, he might have done awful things."  
  
Bunny gulpped. "So what does that have to do with us now? I mean, he thinks we're all dead right? He doesn't know we were reborn...does he?"  
  
Raye looked from the Sacride Fire to her friend. "He knows. I had a vission today. He's been hunting us ever since the Moon Kingdom was destroyed. I saw all of us from different lives as he hunted us."  
  
"I remember Mabuu hunting before. I meet him in France once while I was still Sailor V," Mina said, interupting Raye. "He's not after all of us. He wants Bunny."  
  
The blonde leader let out a wail. "What? Why didn't you tell me before? I would have really liked to know if there was someone trying to kill me for poking out his eye a thousand years ago!"  
  
Mina moved back from Bunny. "Hey! Hey, don't start yelling at me! There was a memory block."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lita demanded. "Bunny is our princess! If this Mabuu creep wants to get to her, he has to go through us!" Lita took a green pen out of her pocket. "We should show him who's boss, once and for all."  
  
"It's not that simple. We must-"  
  
"Save it Setsuna," a gruff voice hissed. "Princess Mako." A small cagon, no larger then a foot tall, slithered into the room. As Setsuna had said, it was indeed a cross between a dragon and a cat. Mabuu had a large feline head with a single large black eye. In the place where his other eye should have been, was empty space. The lids had been sewn together, he was missing a chunk out of his left ear, and his whiskers had split ends. He had no arms or legs, but instead, a very plump snake body with bat wings that looked as though they hadn't worked in some time.  
  
"That's Makoto to you."  
  
Bunny jumpped to her feet. "MOON COSMIC POWER...!"  
  
"VENUS PLANET POWER...!"  
  
"MERCURY PLANET POWER...!"  
  
"MARS PLANET POWER...!"  
  
"JUPITER PLANET POWER...!"  
  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER...!"  
  
In unison, all five girls and one woman added, "MAKE UP!" In a flash of light, they transformed into the Sailor Scouts!  
  
Mabuu only laughed at the transformation. "Thank you! I didn't know which one of you was Serenity before, but I do now!" His one eye flash and when the light faded, Bunny found herself in a white room with no walls or ceiling. "Welcome to my domain."  
  
"I've seen better."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you have." He slithered toward the heroine known as Sailor Moon. "You cost me my eyes, girl. I have had many years to think on it, but I have the perfect punishment for you. Four dimensions, each one deadly in its own right. You will enter each one at 12 midnight on January first and leave at 11:59:59 PM on December 31. If you die at any point between those two times, you will be sent back to day one of that year. You will still remember everything that transpired and every death will leave a scar unless that death didn't leave a mark on you. When you change dimensions, all scars will fade so that you may get new ones."  
  
Sailor Moon looked horrified. "I'll be old!" she screamed. "I'll be away from my friends for years!"  
  
Mabuu shook his head. "You will not be old! I wish you harm, but I'm not that evil. You will always return to the age you are now when you start a new year."  
  
"What happens when I finish all four worlds?"  
  
"You'll just have to see for yourself."  
  
Sailor Moon blinked and looked around the strange world she now found herself in. In all directions, all she could see was sand. Two suns hung high above her. "Where's a yellow brick road to Oz when you need one?"  
  
AN: I want reviews. Lots of them. That is why this story will involve voting. Much voting. This is a Muti crossover. Chapter 2 will be Trigun, Chapter 3 will be Ranma 1/2, Chapter 4 will be Gundam Wing, and Chapter 5 will be Inu-Yasha. Where the story goes from there will be up to you. If you have any thoughts or ideas for any of these chapters, review me and I will do stuff. See? I'm evil and sinking to a new low for reviews. 


End file.
